Monstars: A Christmas to Remember
by DragonBallZJam3000
Summary: It's the holiday season in Looney Tune Land and the Monstars are getting ready to spread some holiday cheer by inviting all of their friends and neighbors to their Christmas Eve party to exchange gifts, play games, sing and dance,have a nice hot Christmas dinner and make the party a Christmas to remember. As they celebrate, they will learn the true meaning of the holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** :

It was a snowy afternoon and Christmas was only five days away and everyone in town was getting ready for the holidays. The Monstars were inside their house sitting on the couch in the living room next to their brightly decorated Christmas tree watching Christmas specials on TV next to their nice warm fireplace with their stockings hung up. Each of their stockings showed their names and represented the color of their skins. While eating chocolate chip cookies with milk from the coffee table, The Monstars were excited about the holidays coming up. "Man guys, I can't wait for Christmas to come in the next five days!" Blanko said smiling. Bupkus agreed, "Blanko I couldn't agree with you more." Nawt said, "Me too. It's great to spend the holidays together like a family. Because that's what the holidays are all about, family."

Pound agreed, "You're right Nawt. We are kinda like a family. I mean we do live in the same house together and came from the same planet together. Besides you guys are like brothers to me."

Bupkus replied,"You two are right. We're the Monstars!"

Bang said, "You guys do make a good point there. We're a family."

The five Monstars nodded their heads in agreement. When the specials was over, Pound turned off the TV and suggested, "Alright. What do you guys say we head out to the Ice Cream Parlor for some frosty milkshakes? My treat." The boys were happy about the suggestion. "Yeah!" They cheered. After the Monstars got their winter gear on, they went out the front door of their house. As Pound locks the door shut, they went inside their car and left the driveway.

While the boys were on their way to the Ice Cream Parlor, Nawt had an idea. "Hey guys! I was wondering, since we're celebrating the holidays like a family, we should share that experience with others." Bang turned around and asked, "What do you mean Nawt?" Nawt replied, "I mean we should invite all our friends over to our place for a Christmas party on Christmas Eve night and show them the true meaning of the holidays."

"You know, that's not a bad idea Nawt. We could exchange gifts, sing carols, play games, watch TV, dance and have a nice hot Christmas dinner." Pound said eagerly.

"Yeah Nawt. Good idea dude." Blanko said while patting Nawt on the back.

Bupkus says, "Sounds a little complicated but let's do it." Nawt smiled at what the others said about his idea. "Thanks you guys. This is going to be the best Christmas ever! You want to know why?"

"We're a family." They all answered.

Finally, they arrived at the Ice Cream Parlor for some delicious frosty milkshakes.

,


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Later in the Ice Cream Parlor, the Monstars were sitting down at a table drinking their milkshakes. Pound had strawberry, Bupkus had chocolate, Blanko had vanilla, Bang had cookies and cream, and Nawt had double fudge topped with whipped cream, chocolate syrup,and a cherry on top. While the boys were still drinking, they noticed someone walking towards their table. It was Bupkus' girlfriend Carla.

Smiles were shown on their faces as they saw her in her purple coat wearing pink mittens, blue jeans, and red rubber snow boots. "Carla! Merry Christmas." They said with glee. She smiled and replied, "Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too guys." Bupkus got out of his seat and gave her a big hug and kiss on the lips. "How are you doing baby girl?" Bupkus asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Carla responded, "I'm fine handsome, thanks for asking." As Bupkus got back to his seat,she looked at the rest of the Monstars and asked,"How are you guys?"

"Great now that you are here." Pound said smiling. She blushed at what Pound said to her. "Thanks Pound. You're so sweet."

"So what brings you here dudette?" Blanko asked.

Carla explained, "I'm just stopping by here with my friends before I do some Christmas shopping. How about you guys?" Pound said, "Same here, we're just here for some delicious frosty milkshakes before we do some shopping in the mall. We're also going to decorate the outside of our mansion to make it look more Christmas-y." Carla said "That sounds great. So any ideas on what you boys are going to do for the holidays?" Bupkus replied, "Actually , I remember Nawt had an idea on what we're going to do for the holidays when we were in the car. Right Nawt?" Bupkus elbowed Nawt's arm and winked at him. "Idea? What idea Nawt?" Carla asked as she looked at him.

The red Monstar cleared his throat and explained as he twiddled his fingers on the table. "Well, you see Carla. I had this idea of us throwing a party on Christmas Eve for all of our friends and neighbors because I want everyone to get together, have fun like a big family and learn about the true meaning of Christmas. I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come too."

Carla understood what Nawt said and accepted the offer. "That sounds like an amazing idea Nawt! Yes I would love to come and I'm sure my friends would love to come the party too. You're a smart thinker."

Nawt smiled and blushed at Carla's nice words, "Thanks Carla. You say the sweetest things."

"Speaking of friends, would you guys like to meet my friends?" she asked the boys. The five Monstars faces lid up and Pound said, "Sure, we would love to meet your friends." After the boys finished their delicious frosty milkshakes, they got off their seats and followed Carla as she head to the table where her friends are.

( _I bet you're wondering, who is this Carla you speak of? How does she know the Monstars? And when did she and Bupkus became a couple? Find out in my upcoming story, "Bupkus and Carla Sitting In a Tree."_ )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When Carla and the boys made it to the table where her friends are sitting she said hello to them and her friends did the same thing to her. She turned to the Monstars and introduced them. "Boys I would like you to meet my friends Kenneth, Joy, Megan, and Greg." Carla's friends turned around to the Monstars and said hello to them.

Carla turned back to her friends to introduce the Monstars to them. "Guys, I would like you to meet the Monstars. This is their leader Pound the orange one and his crew. Bang the green one,Blanko the blue one,Nawt the red short one, and my boyfriend Bupkus the purple one."

Kenneth was a male with dark brown skin, black short hair, and brown eyes while wearing an orange coat, blue jeans, and blue snow boots. Joy was a light skinned female with long light brown hair, and blue eyes while wearing a violet coat, long jeans, blue jewel earrings, and black boots.

Megan is a female with also dark brown skin with long black hair, brown eyes and pink lipstick wearing a turquoise coat, khaki pants, and brown pants. Finally, Greg was a tan-skinned male with short black hair, and brown eyes wearing little jewel earrings, a grey jacket, tan pants, and green boots.

The five Monstars waved at Carla's friends as they said, "Nice to meet you guys."

Kenneth said, "It sure is! We heard a lot about you guys."

Megan agreed, "Indeed, any friends of Carla's are friends of ours."

Joy looked at Bupkus and said, "So Bupkus, you're Carla's handsome boyfriend? You must be really lucky to have a girl like her." Bupkus smiled as he walked to Carla and gave her a one-arm hug. "Well she is one of a kind." He chuckled. Bupkus got closer to Carla and kissed her on the forehead causing her to blush instantly. "Bupkus, you're embarrassing me." Carla giggled.

Kenneth asked, "Anyway, what are you guys doing for the holidays?"

Pound replied, "Well we're planning on throwing a Christmas party at our place on Christmas Eve night in the next four days and we were thinking if you guys would like to join us when the time comes." Carla's friends were interested in the idea so they accepted the offer. "Sure Pound. We would love to come to your party." They all said. Megan agreed, "Yeah! Having a Christmas Eve party is a great you guys."

Nawt spoke up and said, "Actually I was the one who came up with the idea." They looked at the short red alien and smiled at him. "Still, having party on the night before Christmas is a awesome idea Nawt." Greg said.

Joy agreed with Greg, "Yeah. Good thinking Nawt." He smiled at Carla's friends knowing that they were on board with the idea. "Thanks you guys. I promise you all that this is going to be a Christmas to remember."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Greg asked, "So what's going to be the location for the party?" Pound answered, "The location for our Christmas party will be at our mansion on Marley Lane. The party will start at 4PM and end at 11PM." Carla's friends couldn't believe what Pound said. They exclaimed, "You guys live in a mansion?!" Pound responded, "We sure do." Kenneth replied, "Wow. That's amazing you guys!" The five Monstars smiled at Kenneth's compliment. "It's going to be really fun. I'll make the flyers for the party." said Pound. The rest of the Monstars volunteered to set things up for their upcoming Christmas Eve party.

Blanko said, "I'll get the Christmas music."

"I'll blow the balloons." said Bupkus.

Nawt said, "I'll hang up the streamers in the living room."

"And I'll make the food and get the snacks" said Bang.

Megan said, "Man, this party is going to be a blast!"

Greg agreed, "Man, I can't wait for this celebration during this time of year!"

Pound replied, "Thanks. Anyway you guys, my team and I are about to head out to the mall to do some Christmas shopping. It was nice knowing you all and we'll see you at our Christmas Eve party."Carla and her friends said their goodbyes to them and the five Monstars went back to their table to put on their winter coats and hats on. Before they left the ice cream parlor, Bupkus turned to Carla and blew a kiss at her while Carla did the same to Bupkus.

"Later baby girl." Bupkus said as he winked and flashed a smile at her.

Carla responded as she waved her fingers at him, "Back at cha handsome."

As the boys left the ice cream parlor, they went back inside their car and drove out of the parking lot to head to the mall to do some shopping. Finally when the boys arrived at the mall , they went inside and received the biggest shock of their lives. The mall was packed with customers!

Blanko said, "Woah! This entire place is packed!"

Bupkus replied, "You think that's bad? Wait until you see the line for the bathroom."

"Alright boys enough with the chit-chat! Let's split up and get shopping! I'll meet you guys next to Santa's Workshop at exactly 8:30." Pound told his team.

"Right!" They all said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

After the Monstars split up, the five of them went to different stores in the mall to buy Christmas gifts for each other and their friends. After 3 hours of shopping, the boys pulled out their cell phones and realized it was 8:20 pm. So they hurried to Santa's Workshop where Pound was waiting for them.

When Pound saw his four friends heading towards him with their hands full of gifts, he said, "Right on time you guys. Now that we have our gifts, let's head back home for dinner and wrap our presents."

"Right." The four of them replied. While the Monstars carried the gifts, they all left the mall and headed to their car and put their bags full of presents in the trunk. As the boys got back inside the car, they drove out of the parking lot and went back home.

Meanwhile at the Monstars' mansion, after the Monstars ate dinner, they wrapped their presents for each other in their rooms and went downstairs to put their presents under their Christmas tree. They also put the other batch of the presents for their friends under their miniature Christmas tree on the coffee table in front of the TV after they signed the presents with each of their names and each of them saying who is it for. Nawt smiled with glee and said, "Man guys! Our friends are going to be so surprised, I can't wait till they see and open our presents under our mini tree!"

Blanko agreed, "I know right dude? This party idea you came up with is going to make this the best Christmas ever."

Nawt smiled at what Blanko said to him, "Thanks Blanko."

Bang yawned and said, "I don't know about you guys but I'm getting tired." The other Monstars agreed with Bang by nodding their heads. "Alright boys, lets all brush our teeth, and call it a night because we got a lot of things planned for tomorrow." Pound told the others. So the five Monstars went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After they were done, they went upstairs into their rooms to put on their pajamas, turned off their lights and headed straight to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

The next day, the Monstars were having a team meeting outside the mansion while wearing their winter clothes and boots on. While the rest of the four boys sat on the front porch, Pound was standing in front of them giving them orders to decorate the outside of their home. Pound told them, "Alright boys, our Christmas Eve party is only three days away and we want to make the outside of our house look Christmas-y around here. Blanko and Nawt, I want you two to hang the lights around the roof. Bupkus and Bang, I want you two to get the inflatable snowman and Santa statue. And I'll hang the wreath on the front door."

Bupkus responded, "Sure thing Pound. You can count on us."

Blanko added, "No problemo dude. Hanging these lights will be a piece of cake."

So the Monstars went to each section of the house to get the decorations for their mansion. Pound, Blanko, and Nawt went into the garage to get some Christmas lights for the roof and a Christmas wreath for the front door and Bupkus and Bang went into the attic to get the inflatable snowman with an air pump, and a medium-sized statue of Santa Claus for their front lawn. Once the boys got all the things they need, they headed back outside to start decorating the outside of their house.

Bupkus inflated the inflatable snowman with an air pump on the right side of the front yard,Bang carried the Santa statue and puts it on the left side of the front yard, and Pound hanged the wreath on the front door. Meanwhile, Nawt and Blanko were on ladders hanging up colorful Christmas lights on each side of roof. Blanko was on the left side and Nawt was on the right side. When they were done, Pound looked up and called the boys. "Blanko! Nawt! Are you two done up there?!" The two of them went down the ladders until they touched the ground. Blanko said, "We sure are man. The Christmas lights are all setup Pound." Nawt turned on the lights by pluging them in and caused them to flash. Pound turned around and was amazed as he looked at beautiful,flashing lights around the side of the roof. Pound said, "Wow. You two did really a good job decorating the roof."Even Bupkus and Bang were amazed at the lights.

"Cool lighting." Bang told them.

"Awesome!" Bupkus added.

As Nawt unplugged the lights, him and Blanko smiled at each other and gave each other a low five.

Bang asked, "Now what?"

Pound responded, "Now it's time to get the supplies for the party."

Bupkus said, "That's great Pound because we got it all figured out. Nawt and I will head to the party store to get some balloons,streamers, and a banner that says "Merry Christmas" on it."

Blanko said, "I'll stay home and find some Christmas music for our CD Player in our music cabinet."

Bang said, And I'll head to the grocery store to a lot of snacks for the party and food for our big Christmas Eve dinner."

Pound felt a little surprised but understood that his own team had everything under control. "Um...okay. It's great that you boys already have a plan. In the meantime, I'll make the flyers."

"Alright. Let's do this!" Nawt said eagerly.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Bang's stomach started to growl. "But before we do any of that stuff, let's grab some lunch. I'm getting hungry." Nawt replied, "Your not the only one who's hungry." The Monstars agreed by rubbing their Pound suggested, "I've got an idea. Why don't we all head back inside the house for some bologna sandwiches?" The gang like the idea so they went back inside the mansion to head to the kitchen to make some bologna sandwiches.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

After they finished their sandwiches, the Monstars were ready to get the things they need for their party such as balloons, snacks, food, music, streamers, and a banner that says "Merry Christmas" on it. "Well boys. I'm heading to the office room to make the flyers for the party." said Pound as he got out of his chair.

Bupkus said, "Well Bang, Nawt and I are going to run downtown to get the things we need for the party."

Nawt grabbed out the list and added, "I even made a list last night."

Bang looked at Blanko and asked, "Hey Blanko. Wanna come with us?"

Blanko replied, "Actually I'm going to stay here because I'm pretty sure that we have some Christmas music in our music cabinet in our living room."

Bupkus shrugged and said, "Okay. Suit yourself."

After the boys put their winter gear back on, they went outside and ran downtown for some food and party supplies. Meanwhile, Blanko was in the living room pulling out holiday party music from the music cabinet under the TV and puts them on table on the left side of the couch where the music player is. Pound was in the office room on the computer working on the flyers for their Christmas Eve party. After he printed out one flyer, he gave it a good look at it. He thought to himself, "Not bad if I do say so myself." The invitation showed a picture of the Monstars all together surrounded by a background of snow, holly plants on each corner of the flyer, and the top saying, "You're invited to our Holiday Extravaganza Party in the Monstars' mansion on Christmas Eve. The bottom showed the party's date,time, and address.

As Pound takes the printed flyer,he flips it over and put under the lid where the printer's copy section is. He pushed the Copy button to make copies of the flyers for everyone. When the copies were done, he carries them to the dining room and puts them on the table.

Blanko walks up to Pound and asks, "Hey Pound. How are the flyers coming along?" As Pound shows him the flyers, he says, "Pretty good Blanko. See for yourself." Blanko looked at the flyers at said, "These flyers look pretty good dude."

Pound smiled, "Thanks Blanko."

It was 6:00 in the evening and Bupkus,Bang,and Nawt came back home from shopping and got all the things they need for the party. Bupkus unlocked the door and shout out, "Hey guys we're back!" As he closes the front door, Pound and Blanko noticed that the three boys were back. After they closed the door shut, Blanko said to them, "Hey dudes. Did you boys get everything we need for the party?" Nawt repsonded, "We sure did. Bupkus and I got streamers,balloons, and a banner that says Merry Christmas on it."

Bupkus added, "The streamers and balloons are also green and red to show that Christmas spirit for our party."

"Nice job you." Pound said as he gave them a thumbs up. After Bang puts away the all groceries, he walks up to Pound and says, "I also got lots of drinks and snacks for the party and food for our big Christmas Eve feast for all of our friends and neighbors."

Pound smiled at the four boys, "Great job you guys! Next meeting will be tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Right." The rest of the Monstars said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The next afternoon, Bupkus was hanging mistletoe above the front door for Carla. Suddenly, Pound walked behind him and tapped him on the shoulders to get his attention. As Bupkus turned around to face Pound, he asked, "Oh hey Pound, what's up?" Pound replied as he raised his eyebrow, "What are you doing?" Bupkus answered, "I'm hanging mistletoe under the front door for the upcoming party for when Carla arrives." Bupkus wiggled his and smiled as he continued, "Once Carla steps inside the house and sees me under the mistletoe, it'll be smooching time." Pound smiled and reminded Bupkus about the team meeting. "That's great. Also I want to remind you that we're about to have a team meeting in the living room in the next 2 hours."

"Yeah. I know the drill." Bupkus told Pound. As Pound walks away, Bupkus finally finished hanging up the mistletoe. He smiled and stood proudly as he thought to himself, "Wait until Carla sees this."

Two hours later, while Blanko, Bang, Bupkus, and Nawt were in the dining room drinking soda, Pound was in the living room and shout out, "TEAM MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM!" As the four aliens heard Pound's voice and got out of their chairs, they raced to the living room and sat on the couch. Pound faced and stood directly towards them.

Pound mentions to them about the flyers in the dining room, "Okay boys. When the four of you boys were in kitchen drinking sodas, you guys saw copies of the flyers I made yesterday on the dining room table, correct?" The four of them nodded their heads and replied, "Yes. We saw them."

Then Nawt added, "We also thought the flyers you made looked pretty good."

Pound smiled at Nawt's compliment, "Thank you Nawt."

He continued to discuss his team about his big plan, "Anyway, back to the topic. Since we decorated the outside of our mansion and got everything we need for the party, today we're going to post all those flyers around town for all our friends and neighbors to see."

Bang asked, "Pound. How are we going to post those flyers all around town?"

"We'll just have to post these flyers up together as a team when we get there. I even got a hammer and a bucket of nails. Now let's put on our winter coats, hats and boots on hang those posters all around town." Pound replied.

"Right." They all said.

After the Monstars got their winter gear on, the boys went to the dining room to grab each stacks of flyers. Once they all grabbed all the flyers, they wrapped each flyer with a rubber band and went out the front door. As they closed the door, Pound and the others head to their car and put the wrapped stack of flyers in the trunk of the car. Pound also put the bucket of nails with hammers in the trunk too. As Pound closes the trunk, he says to the team, "Alright boys! Let's post these flyers." After the Monstars got inside the car, Pound starts the car and leaves the driveway to head downtown.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

When the Monstars arrived downtown in the city, Pound parked behind two vehicles and the got out of the car, As Pound opened the the trunk with a hammer, a bucket of nails, and the wrapped stack of flyers for their Christmas Eve party inside he told the others, "Okay boys. Let's get started hanging these flyers." As Pound grabs the bucket of nails and the hammer, the other Monstars grabbed each stack of flyers and closed the trunk.

The five boys unwrapped the flyers and hanged them on telephone poles all over town. As time passes by, the sky was getting dark, the lamp posts were turning on, and the Monstars were exhausted after hanging up all those flyers around the city. "Man, hanging up all those flyers around town was exhausting." Nawt moaned.

Bang replied, "Look on the bright side. We finished hanging up all those posters all over town."

Bupkus responded, "You got that right Bang."

Then out of the blue, the boys heard another rumbling noise, it was coming from Blanko. "Is anyone hungry beside me?" he asked. The rest of the gang agreed by nodding their heads. Pound suggested, "Boys. How about we head back to the mansion and heat up some frozen pepperoni pizza." Everybody liked the suggestion, so they went back inside their car and drove home.

Meanwhile back inside the Monstars' mansion, the boys were in the dining room eating pepperoni pizza. After they finished eating, they cleaned their plates in the sink and put them in the kitchen cabinet. "Man, that pizza was good. Nawt said with a satisfied face. "You can say that again dude." Blanko agreed while rubbing his belly.

"I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Now let's hit the hay you guys. Tomorrow we'll have one more day left to finish planning our big party." Pound told them.

"Got it!" The four boys said.

After the Monstars brushed their teeth in the bathroom, they went upstairs into their rooms and closed their doors to put on their pajamas. In Pound's room,he wore his blue pajama shirt,pants, and night cap on. In Bang's room, he wore his orange and white striped pajama shirt and pants on. In Bupkus' room, he wore on his light blue tank top and shorts. In Blanko's room, he wore a blue night mask around his head with his grey tank top and shorts on. Finally, in Nawt's room, he wore his light red footie pajamas on.

As they got into bed, they said good night to each other and slept through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Later in the morning, Pound,Bang,Bupkus,Blanko, and Nawt were in the kitchen about to eat some breakfast while they were still in their was making some delicious Christmas tree themed cinnamon waffles that are also cakes sprinkled with powdered sugar for him and the boys. Bang gives them their waffles he says, "Breakfast is served!" While Bang was eating his waffles, Pound and the rest of the boys looked down at their waffles and took a bite off of it with their forks. After they took a bite of their waffles, they were amazed by the flavor and caused their faces to light up. "Wow! These waffles you made taste amazing Bang!" Pound said with glee.

" It's delicious! Right on dude!" Blanko added.

"I agree. These waffles are far out man!" Bupkus said with delight.

Bang smiled at what the rest of the team said about his waffles, "Thanks. I'm glad you guys loved my waffles."

After the gang finished eating their Christmas tree waffle cakes, they cleaned their dirty plates and put them in the cabinet where dishes and glasses are.. "Ok boys, let's head back upstairs into our rooms and change into our clothes." Pound told the others. So the five Monstars went back upstairs into their rooms and changed into their jerseys and put on their shorts and sneakers on. After they went downstairs, they went to living room as they got on the couch. "Hey you light up the fireplace for us?" asked Pound. "Sure thing." Bang replied. As Bang got off the couch and headed to the fireplace, he threw some wood in and used his firebreath to heat up the living room. Bang went back to sit on the couch with his friends.

Seven hours later, the Monstars were watching TV while drinking cans of soda, when suddenly Bupkus' phone started buzz. He picked it up and saw that Carla sent him a text.

Carla: **"Hey Bupkus. How's the party planning with your friends coming along?**

Bupkus text back: **"It's coming along great Carla."**

Carla: **"That's great! Our friends saw the flyers for party all around town and we thought they looked wonderful. After all of our friends saw them they became interested in joining the party tomorrow night."**

Bupkus: **"That's great to hear! I can't wait to tell my friends the good news! See you tomorrow night sweetie.;-)**

Carla: **"Me too. Later handsome ;-)**

Aftet Bupkus stopped texting Carla, he put his phone away and told the rest of the Monstars the good news. "Hey guys. I have some great news." Bupkus told the others. The rest of the boys looked at him and asked, "What is it?" Then Bupkus continued to say the good news. "Carla texted me and said that all of our friends and neighbors saw our flyers we posted all over town and that a lot them are intrested of coming here for the party tomorrow night!"

The other Monstars smiled with glee after they heard the good news. "That's amazing Bupkus!" Pound said.

"Right on dude!" Blanko cheered.

"It's a good thing we posted all those flyers around town." Bang said

Nawt agreed with Bang, "It sure is. Tomorrow will be the best Christmas Eve ever!"

Pound told the team, "Okay boys. Tomorrow afternoon, we're going to get everything set up for our big party."

"Alright!" The rest of the boys cheered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** :

On Christmas Eve morning after breakfast,the Monstars were having another meeting in the kitchen. Pound reminds them about their party,"Well boys, this is it, today is Christmas Eve and our party starts this evening." The four boys were excited about the big night. "Man you guys, this is going to be the best Christmas Eve ever!" Nawt said with glee. Blanko agreed with Nawt, "I agree little dude. I can't wait for all of our friends and neighbors to come over to our mansion to celebrate the holidays together."Bupkus replied," Me too. I can't for Carla to show up. The other Monstars rolled their eyes and replied, "We know." Bupkus continued to talk about Carla as he wiggled his eyebrows and smiled,"Once Carla steps inside the house and sees me under the mistletoe,all aboard the smooch train." Pound retorted, "Easy there Romeo." Bupkus blushed gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry. Got a little carried away."

Bang said, "Well, I'm excited to cook a giant feast for us and our friends tonight. Today after I finish the snacks, I'm going to work on a secret holiday project in the kitchen."Pound responded, "Sounds like a good plan Bang. Remind us when you're finished later on." "No problem." Bang replied."Alright boys. Time to set everything up for our big party tonight! So let's go go go!" Pound ordered his team.

So the Monstars all pitched in and worked together to get everything ready for their big Christmas Eve party tonight. Bupkus was blowing the red and green balloons with an air pump and tying them each at the bottom. Nawt was hanging green and red streamers on the corners of the walls. Blanko brought out the tables for to put the snacks on next to the kitchen, Pound placed the Christmas themed napkins on the tables, and Bang was wearing his Chef hat and a black apron with flames on the bottom while working on the snacks and drinks in the kitchen.

He made Christmas cookies, gingerbread cookies, brownies, fruit cakes, cupcakes with green and red frosting on each of them, and pulled out some beverages such as such as fruit punch, cans of soda, and eggnog. After he puts the drinks and snacks on the tables next to the stack of paper plates and plastic cups, he heads back to the kitchen so he can work on his holiday project that he's been working on since the beginning of December. Later on in the afternoon, the Monstars took a lunch break in the dining room and ate leftover Chinese takeout from the fridge.

After six hours of preparation, it was 3:50 PM and the boys were finally done preparing everything for their party. Pound wiped his head from exhaustion and said, "It took awhile you guys but we finally did it." Blanko responded, "You can say that again Pound. I can't wait until our friend sees how much we've prepared for the party." The other Monstars agreed with Blanko as they nodded their heads. "Alright boys,let's head upstairs to our rooms and change into our Christmas clothes." The five Monstars went upstairs and into their rooms to change into their Christmas clothes.

Pound wore a red sweater with an image of a Christmas tree on the front,blue jeans, and black sneakers;Bupkus wore a light blue sweater with an image of multicolored Christmas lights,dark blue jeans,and purple tennis shoes;Blanko wore a grey sweater with an image of Santa, light blue jeans,and sneakers;Bang wore an orange sweater with an image of a reindeer, blue jeans, and orange sneakers; and Nawt wore a blue sweater with an image of a snowman, light blue jeans, and red sneakers.

After they changed into their Christmas clothes, they heard the doorbell ring and the Monstars went downstairs to answer it.

"That's gotta be our friends!" Nawt said with glee,"I just know it!" So the boys rushed to the front door. Before Pound opened the door, he turned around to face his team. "Alright, Christmas faces everyone." he told them while flashing them a smile. The four Monstars smiled back and Pound opened the door. Once he opened the door, they received the biggest shock of their lives, all of their friends,fans, and neighbors had arrived at front of the mansion. "Merry Christmas Monstars!" they all shouted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The Monstars were pleased that all their friends such as the Looney Tunes gang, Carla's her friends, and their neighbors showed up outside the mansion with presents for the five of them in their winter gear to get ready for their big Christmas party. "Merry Christmas everyone!" said the five aliens. "Wow, this incredible!" said Nawt, "All of you guys made it here on time for our party!" Carla replied, "Well of course we did, boys. We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks Carla." said Pound, "That means a lot to us."

"Yeah,dudette." said Blanko, "Our party is gonna be awesome."

"So where should we put our presents for you boys?" asked Lola.

"You guys can put those in our living room on the table next to the presents we have for everyone." said Bang."Well everyone, what are we waiting for?" asked Pound, "Let's head inside the mansion, get this party started and spread some holiday cheer!"

"I'll crank up the tunes!" said Blanko.

The Monstars' friends and neighbors took off their winter gear as they went inside the mansion with all their presents and put them on the table until Carla was the last one to come in. After Pound closed the door shut, Carla saw how lovely the Monstars look in their Christmas clothes. "Wow. You boys look so handsome in your Christmas clothes." The five Monstars blushed and smiled at her compliment. "Thanks Carla." they said.

Suddenly, she noticed there was a mistletoe above her on the top part of the door. Carla smiled and raised her eyebrow at Bupkus knowing that he was the one who put up the mistletoe.

"Bupkus, did you put up the mistletoe?" asked Carla.

Bupkus walked up to her with a smile on his face. "You better believe it Carla." he said wiggling his eyebrows, "Because I got a special Christmas gift for you." The two of them got closer and kissed each other on the lips. "Thanks for the gift, hunk muffin." she said smiling. "Anytime, baby girl." Bupkus replied.

"Alright you guys,let's head to the living room to get this Christmas party started." said Pound. So the Monstars and Carla went to the living room were all their friends and neighbors are to let the party begin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter:13**

Three hours had past, and the Monstars' holiday house party was in full swing while everyone was having a good time. Most of their friends and neighbors danced to the music while some of them took a break from dancing to chill, talk, or to eat some of the snacks and drinks Bang prepared such as cupcakes, gingerbread cookies. Even the Monstars were having a good time as they danced to the music with all their friends. Later on, Bang wanted to show everyone his secret holiday project in the kitchen. "Alright everyone!" he shouted, "I have something incredible to show all of you in the kitchen."

All of their party guests including the rest of the Monstars stopped what they were doing after Blanko stopped the music and followed Bang to kitchen to show them his entire project. When they got there, their friends and neighbors saw something on a big round table was being covered by a large blue sheet. "What is it you want to show us, Bang?" asked Kenneth. "I want to show you guys a secret Christmas project I completed." Bang replied, "I've been working on this baby for hours."

"He's not wrong." said Bupkus, "He started working on it since the day after Thanksgiving."

"Well,what are you waiting for son?" asked Foghorn Leghorn, "Let's see that Christmas project of yours." Bang grabbed the blue sheet covering his project on the big table. When he took it off, all of their friends gasped of suprised and couldn't believe their eyes when his project was revealed. It was an entire gingerbread village made out of gingerbread cookies, frosting, candy canes,chocolate, gumdrops, and other sweet treats. "Well, what do guys think about my gingerbread village?" Bang asked. Everyone was amazed how impressive his gingerbread village looked.

"Wow Bang, this looks incredible!" said Bugs.

"That's a fine looking gingerbread village you made." said Yosemite Sam.

"What a fantastic gingerbread village." said Granny.

"I agree with the others." said Carla, This gingerbread village you made looks amazing!" Bang smiled at the complements he received about his gingerbread village. "Thanks everybody. It does look cool doesn't it?"

"You can say that again." Daffy replied, "Looks good enough to eat too."

"Alright everyone, let's head back to the living room and continue this party." Pound told the others.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Meanwhile in the living room, the Monstars and their friends continued to enjoy their holiday party while they eat their Christmas themed cookies and cupcakes with their drinks. "Bang, these cookies and cupcakes you made are delicious!" said Lola Bunny. "Mmm, delicioso." said Speedy. When Wile finished eating, he licked some of the frosting off his lips and held up a signpost that said, "Yummy!"

"I'm glad you guys like the treats that I made." Bang said smiling.

"Well, let's remember that we shouldn't fill up on snack." said Pound. "We're going to have our Christmas dinner soon." "Well I'm gonna check on my gingerbread village first before I start cooking." said Bang, "I'll be right back." But when Bang went back into the kitchen, he discovered something horrifying. His entire gingerbread was devoured by Daffy Duck. He was filled with anger and cleared his throat to get his attention.

When Daffy was caught by Bang while chewing on the last pieces of his gingerbread village, he noticed how furious he was and smiled nervously.

"Hi Bang." Daffy replied nervously, "I gotta tell you, these cook you made are too die for." Bang gave Daffy a sneaky smile and asked him, "So Daffy, do you like my gingerbread village?" Daffy gulped and started shaking when he knew something bad was going to happen to him. "Y-yes" he stuttered. "Do you reeally like it?" Bang asked again while grinding his teeth in rage. "Yes." Daffy responded with fright.

"Well I got a special treat for you." he said cracking his knuckles.

Daffy gulped with fear and replied, "What is it?"

Bang punched Daffy in the face an replied, "That's my special treat for you."


End file.
